The Beginning
by Shuichi55
Summary: When Kimishima is thought to be dead, memories flood Kazuma's mind of how they met and everything that they've been through.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Scryed fic everybody! I watched episode twelve last night and that's what gave me my idea of writing this. So this definitely is a spoiler for those that haven't seen it, and yes, it will take place right at the end of the episode. I will be separating the past and present through lines and will not change the font just to warn you all. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Kimishima lay, lifelessly as if he was asleep atop of Kazuma's shoulders. A deep sheering pain shot through Kazuma's heart as he seen the tears fall down Kanami's face. 'Kimishima, don't do this to me! Not now!' he thought to himself, slowly looking up at him trying to avoid the inevitable. Angst filled his heart along with memories, flooding his mind all at once. His best friend; the same one that risked his life for Kazuma's several times. Was this finally the end of their friendship together?

It was as though darkness overcame his eyes, reflecting memories as if they were happening that very second. Kanami's voice began to fade as his memories became all that he could see and hear; ignoring the fact that Kanami was now clinging onto him as she cried for their friend.

* * *

Kazuma looked around at the new house that he had just moved into, he was with a young girl by the name of Kanami. They had met along the way and he had decided to take care of her. Together they would earn money to get through their everyday life. What Kanami hadn't known at the time was that Kazuma wasn't a normal human. Some would call him cursed; some lucky; and others would say it was a little bit of both. He had the powers of an alter user on his right arm, and the public gave him the nickname of 'The Treasoner'.

Together they walked into what would be their new home, curious as to what this town was like. The citizens walked around peacefully, as if afraid of nothing. Everybody new everybody. Nobody seemed to be left out. And as new neighbors, Kazuma and Kanami seemed to be quite popular. It seemed as though they were surrounded by the whole town. Being around so many new people had begun to make Kazuma uncomfortable, and Kanami shy.

Brushing through the crowd, Kazuma decided to take a look around what would be his new home for awhile at least. Kazuma rubbed his hands through his red hair looking up at the sky. 'Maybe I'll get used to this,' he thought to himself with a doubtful look hanging over his face. Just overhead he saw a small group that seemed to be beating somebody up. Curious of the misfits in the area, he headed over there.

"You coward! Get up and fight!" One of the men yelled as he kicked someone who was on the ground in the stomach. The rebel had green hair, and wore a vest that was ripped across the front. He two friends laughed hysterically as the one on the ground moaned out in pain, slowly standing up. "Come on Kimishima! All you do is drive around all day! Let's see what you really got!" The one they called Kimishima took a glimpse over at Kazuma as he backed against the wall, trying to think of a plan as fast as he could.

" Yakima...stop...," Kimishima pleaded trying to change his mind. Yakima looked at his group of friends before raising his fist towards his unwilling victim as he swung his hand down roughly aiming for his face.

A bright light flashed in front of him as something of much more power grabbed onto his hand tilting it backwards. Kazuma's red hair was now sticking up, and his alter was released. Yakima cried out in pain at the force of Kazuma's alter. " Yakima! That's The Treasoner!" Kazuma smiled as he let go of Yakima's hand. Without a word the group fled, refusing to deal with any more alter powers' that he might have. Kimishima stood up looking at Kazuma in fear and awe.

"That was amazing. Thanks for that. I'm Kunihiko Kimishima." He held his hand out towards Kazuma as he transformed into his usual form.

"Whatever, they deserved it. Kazuma. Kazuma Torisuma." He reached his hand out grabbing Kimishima's a smile now crossing over his face.

"Your secrets safe with me." Kazuma looked at him for a minute confused at why somebody would help to keep a native alters' secret so Hold and Holy wouldn't get it. Kazuma shrugged it off as he smiled.

. 'I have a good feeling about this,' Kazuma thought smiling as they headed back to the town introducing themselves more formally as they formed a new friendship.

"So Kazuma, what do we do now?" Kimishima said looking at him anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma opened his eyes from the memories that seemed to haunt him.His best friend, the one who never cared that he was a native alter. The friend that never betrayed him, no matter how close he came to being captured by Holy. He didn't want to believe, he couldn't take knowing the truth.

'This just can't be happening,' he thought to himself refusing to believe it, but deep down in his heart he knew.

'Kimishima...is...dead...' the words slowly left his mind making his heart sink to what seemed the bottom of the Earth. He looked up at the sky still holding Kimishima and Kanami still holding onto him. He didn't want to put him down; didn't want to feel his pulse, and he definately didn't want to face the cruel reality that Holy faced him with. His anger faded as more memories flooded his mind of everything that had gone on between them. But the one memory that kept opening itself up inside his mind, was their very last battle. He couldn't see it, or maybe was it that he just didn't want to face the facts. Maybe he knew that Kimishima was hurt, but he kept it hidden in the back of his mind. Maybe he could have saved him.

'Maybe if Kimishima had never met me,' he thought to himself feeling as though it was his fault for his friends death. He thought to the last things he said to him, the last thing he did for him, and eventually everything that he did for him.

'I didn't kill him, Holy did. That Ryuhou did it!' Anger built up in him as his facial features changed, and the pain that he felt began to change into hate and revenge. Kazuma couldn't take the fact that Holy was the cause of this, or so he decided to blame. He put his hand on Kanami's shoulder causing her to look up.

"Kazu-kun?" She wiped her eyes with the bottom of her shirt, revealing red all along her face.

"You know of my alter powers. I have to defeat Holy, and that Ryuhou, only after that will I avenge Kimishima's death." Kanami nodded holding onto Kazuma tightly.

"I'm going too. I'm not staying here alone anymore. Kimishima already told me what I would become and I'm prepared for that. I want to avenge him too."

"Alright." He smiled as he layed Kimishima on the ground, touching his hand as if a sign of peace. "Kimishima, if you're out there and can here me, I will avenge you, and our friendship will never end, but first I will bury you. In that spot, where we first met. Our sacred spot." Kazuma looked up at the sky as he spoke as if looking up at Kimishima, "Holy, we're on our way."

* * *

A/N This is the end of part one: The Beginning. I definately plan to make a part two for those that are curious.

Reviews are definatley wanted adn welcome!

Later


End file.
